


Prayer

by Valdyr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's escape does not go as planned and everything seems lost. Despairing, he calls to every god to save him. And just as he thinks that what all the drunk driving couldn't manage will happen now, one god answers his prayer. But Loki never does anything for someone other than himself, unless he gets even more out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This could become a longer story, but I haven't properly thought about it yet. The idea just kept distracting me until I wrote it out of my head.

The plan had never been overly promising. Winning the lottery might have had better chances. Not that he had ever needed that. No, money he had enough. Death really was just. It took everyone. Poor or rich, no matter. But it had almost worked ! He had gotten out of the cave. He had seen light again. Maybe it was a treat for his effort. But he just didn't deserve freedom. He had let the one who truly deserved it die, so he wasn't getting out, either. But he would make amends ! He wanted to put the wrongs he had committed right.

So he told God, trying to bargain for aid. He wouldn't have needed it. If not for that one bullet. A stray, probably. Some bullet in that hailstorm they shot at him must have cut through a tube or a wire or something that was vital for his flight. Because it didn't work. Fires were all around and explosions and shooting. But he wasn't getting away. He was just about to be blown to bits. So he prayed, bargained, tried everything. He didn't even really believe in God. But what harm could it do now ? He was too heavily laden to run from the imminent explosion and his flight didn't work.

So he did the only thing he could do at this point. Beg God for a chance. Any god. He went through them all. Yahweh to Zeus. Even Buddha. Wait. Someone once told that Buddha was not so much a god as a saint. Doesn't matter, he thought. He asked Krishna, too. Then he remembered his favourite in college. A god known for his wit above all, and who was not all good. Loki. Maybe he had not given up on Tony yet like all those other holier-than-thou bastards up there. Okay, he was probably on their bad side now. He hadn't meant it. "Anyway, Loki ! Any chance ?"

Not a word. "Damn it ! Anyone, please ! I'll do everything in return !!!" He hardly heard himself over the roaring flames. Then there was a tiny spark. Right next to a single, not yet burning explosive. Oh please no. A moment later it exploded exactly five feet from him. He whipped his eyes closed at the last moment, not that it would help, but so he wouldn't have to see his death coming. At the very least not literally. But he should have felt it, shouldn't he ? Slowly he opened his eyes. He stood in the sand. In the middle of the sand !

Where was everything ? Turning, he noticed smoke. A huge cloud of smoke from the recent explosion. But that was half a mile away ! He turned again, hectically looking for some sort of explanation. That was when he realised that he wasn't wearing the armour anymore. "Seriously, what just happened !?"

"I did."

He twisted around and there stood the most drop-dead gorgeous man he had ever seen. And he didn't even fancy men. Normally. But this reincarnation of snow white was a different story.

"And your armour would have hindered you here. It might take a few hours, after all. But no doubt, your friends in the army will come. It is quite a smoke signal you sent them."

"Yeaaah. And who are you ? And how did I get here ?"

"Through me, obviously."

"But who are you ?!"

"Who was it you called ? Who do you think might have come ? And I must add that I don't like these parts. It's far too hot. I prefer the cold. The one thing Skadi and I agree on. But my work is done as it is. See you. Trust me on that, will meet again. Because you are in my debt... And you offered everthing. I do intend to collect it. Just later. For now: Farewell, Tony Stark."

And in a puff of green smoke, he disappeared, while Tony stood dumbstruck. He remembered that Skadi was the Norse winter goddess that Scandinavia likely got its name from. And he remembered that she was said to have had the biggest quarrel with a certain trickster god. Whom he had called for. Loki. Did the actual Loki just save his life ? And did he really just get himself into the debt of that same god of mischief and chaos ?

"Brilliant !"


End file.
